The Dreaded Walk Down Memory Lane
by Sokai
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ A collaboration with Mat49324 Clover gets kidnapped and is forced to reveal her secrets about her life from past to present: ON NATIONAL TV. She has no way out of it, but to tell her entire life from birth to present day or face an entire week of camera.


(For those wondering, this is a collaboration with **Sokai**. Hope you like. It's called "The Dreaded Walk Down Memory Lane.")

Copyright 2006

**Chapter 1**

_(Mathew's P.O.V.)_

**12:18 p.m. -- Spies' Villa**

The spies and me were out relaxing by the pool with our newest friend and spy, Hazuka. Sam wore a green one piece bathing suit with her sides showing, Clover wore a two-piece light blue bathing suit, Alex wore a 2-piece yellow bathing suit, I wore my black and blue swimshorts, and Hazuka wore a dark one-piece pink bathing suit.

"Man, what a beautiful day to be outside swimming," Alex said happily.

"You said it, Alex," Hazuka improvised.

"What should we do after swimming?"

"I'm not sure," Sam answered.

"Yeah, you got me," I agreed.

"I'd say we do more swimming," Clover said.

"Clover," we all said.

"Girl, we're _already_ swimming," Sam said.

"I know," Clover said.

"What I mean is that after we dry ourselves off, we can go back in the pool again."

_(Sokai's P.O.V.)_

After having dried themselves off, each spy grinned playfully at one another before immediately diving directly back into the pool, causing a torrent of water to forcefully splash the surrounding area.

"You know what, Clover? I like your thinking -- taking yet _another_ swim _was_ a great idea," giggled Sam, after resurfacing from underneath the cool water.

Moving long strands of wet, crimson hair from out of her milky white visage, the eldest spy noticed that her blonde friend had yet to rejoin her comrades in the pool's festivities.

"Hey, Clover, what's the matter?" asked Mathew once he had also taken notice, swimming over to the side of the pool were Clover now stood, alone.

"Did you forget something?"

Clover idly waved her hand towards the sole young man and smiled, before mysteriously heading back inside, however not before calling over her shoulder,

"_Exactly_! My suntan lotion! I plan on taking some _serious_ advantage over this massive sunlight after I've finished swimming."

Tilting her naturally (and mysteriously so) pink colored head curiously to the side, Hazuka (or Zuki, as she preferred to be called) blinked a few times in confusion at the news.

"I know I haven't known all of you or been a spy for that long, but I honestly have to say that I have _never_ met anyone who tans as frequently as _Clover_ seems to . . ."

Shaking her onyx tinted head, Alex smirked lightly as she mischievously submarined Mathew underwater.

"And you would be correct in that observation, Zuki. But, that's just Clover for you: it's all about perfect image for her."

Sam nodded in agreement as she began to float on her back, gazing lazily up at the sky at the same time an equally lazy grin spread across her face.

"Yeah,_ totally_. Sometimes it's kind of hard to believe that she once a gawky young girl a few years back. Of course, Clover would probably rather _die _than ever admit to something so embarrassing -- can't say I blame her, though._ I _was kind of that way, myself, when I was a kid."

Coughing a bit after resurfacing, Mathew smoothly swam over to the floating red head before him and smiled warmly at her.

"Aww, I bet you were _just _as charming and beautiful as you are now, Sammy," he complimented, playfully winking at the now blushing young woman, before turning his attention back to the villa.

"Hmm . . . I wonder what's taking Clover so long? It _is_ only suntan lotion she went after, unless she managed to get sidetracked along the way, or something . . ."

As the four spies continued to gallivant around the rather spacious, in ground pool, talking amongst themselves, the idea that their fellow spy might have been in present danger naturally never crossed their minds until it was too late . . .

**-- End of Chapter 1**

**(A.N. From Sokai: Eeeyeah. Since Mat-O's busy with all his other joint stories, he asked me to author this one for 'em. So, here it is, and here I am, being its "surrogate" mammy. LoL Y'know, since this is all his idea, and I'm just here for the ride. Review and all that jazz)**


End file.
